theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paranoid in Poison
Lincoln was in Lana's room, they were feeding some of Lana's pets. Lincoln: Alright, who's next? Lana: (smiles) C'mon Lincoln, you know Hops is last! Lincoln: Oh! Of course, how could I forget? (Lincoln kneels down with a container of flies. Hops proceeds to eat everything within) Lincoln: Okay that's kinda gross. Lana: I think that's all of them. (Or so she thought. A rattlesnake comes out from underneath Lana's bed, which surprises Lincoln) Lincoln: (shocked) Is that a rattlesnake?! Lana: Oh I forgot about Hugo! Lincoln: Hugo? Your rattlesnake?! Lana: Yes! (slaps herself) I can't believe I forgot! I gotta go find some mice! Lincoln, can you keep an eye on her while I'm outside? Lincoln: (nervous) Does she bite? Lana: (scoffs) Nah, she's perfectly tame. (Lana exits the room and bumps into Lori, who was really annoyed) Lori: (groans) Are they fixing it yet?! Lana: (confused) Fixing what? Lori: Some idiot crashed into the phone wires, and now I can't contact Bobby! (storms off) This is literally taking forever! Lana: (smirks) Someone's inpatient. (Lana goes outside and notices Lisa scanning the ground) Lana: (confused) Lisa what are you doing? Lisa: Dear sister, I'm calculating for rats for my science experiment. Lana: (groans) I need rats to feed Hugo! Lisa: Really Lana, you shouldn't even have such reptile in this household. Rattlesnakes are known to have poison, one bite could result in death. Lana: Aw come on Hugo's tame. I'm sure Lincoln's doing a great job taking care of him. (A scream is heard from Lana's room which alerts Lana and Lisa. They rush inside and notice all the other sisters outside Lana's room) Lana: What's happened? Luna: (worried) Dude, look what's happened! (Lana peeks in and notices Lola and Lucy next to Lincoln. He was sitting on the ground in a lot of pain, his arm was bleeding) Lana: (gasps) Why is Lincoln's arm bleeding?! Lucy: He was bitten by the rattlesnake. Lily: (upset) Nake! (Those words alone made Lana completely stunned. She was instantly struck with guilt, since she left Lincoln with Hugo without taking consideration on his risk of being bitten) Lana: (shocked) Oh my gosh... Lincoln: (in pain) Don't touch it! It hurts really bad! Lola: Lincoln don't freak out! That'll make the venom worse! Lynn: We gotta call the hospital! Lori: (groans) I can't! We still don't have phone signal! Stupid wires! Leni: (worried) So what are we going to do?! Lisa: Siblings, I'm afraid our only option is to aid Lincoln until we can somehow get help. Luan: (worried) It's our only option! (The siblings surround Lincoln except for Lana, who was in complete shock) Lori: Lana, what are you doing? Lana: I can't believe this... This is all my fault, I left Lincoln with Hugo without thinking about what could've happened! Lola: (gasps) Lana, how could you?! Luna: (annoyed) Yeah dude, you put Lincoln's life at risk! Lori: Guys, Lana's only six years old. She wasn't aware of what Rattlesnakes do. Lana: Yeah, but I still feel horrible! Lincoln could die! Lynn: Relax Lana, Lincoln's not going to die. (gulps) At least I hope he doesn't. (Lana runs out the room and downstairs. She had tears in her eyes as she rushes out the door) Lana: (starts crying) I can't believe this! My own brother's going to die, and it's all my fault! (The other sisters heard Lana from the room and got upset) Lori: Poor Lana. Luna: And poor Lincoln, we have to do something! Lily: Wincoln!! Lincoln: (panicking) Yes please! I'm going to die! Leni: (kneels next to Lincoln) It's okay Linky, everything will be alright. (gently hugs Lincoln) I'll make sure your calm. (Leni gently strokes Lincoln's hair and he rests on her lap) Lincoln: (sighs of relief) Thank you Leni. Luna: Now, we need to find a way to get rid of this venom. Lori: I think there's a pump suction device in Mom and Dad's room. Try checking in there. (Lynn and Luan rush downstairs and go into the parents' room) Luan: Where could it be? Lynn: I found it! (pulls it out of the closet) (They head back upstairs and back into Lana's room) Luan: We found it, now what do we do? Lucy: Gently put it in his bite mark. (Lynn carefully puts the pump suction into Lincoln's arm) Lisa: Now start sucking out the venom. Lynn: (struggles) It's not working! Luna: Is it jammed? Lynn: (groans) Come on you stupid thing! Work! Lori: Lynn! Have patience! (Lynn tried sucking, but the device was jammed. When she tried again, the device ended up snapping due to too much pressure) Lynn: (gasps) It broke! Leni: (worried) What do we do?! Lisa: I can try one of my needles, perhaps it'll make the venom squirt out. Lori: Lisa, this isn't the time for science! Our brother is in danger! Lisa: Well what would you rather have? Death or possible curing? Lori: (groans) Fine, but don't do anything stupid. (Lisa leaves the room as the other sisters kneel around Lincoln and Leni) Lincoln: (pants) Do something quickly, I don't feel so good. (Luna notices his arm was beginning to swell) Luna: (worried) Oh no, your arm's changing colors! Lincoln: (gasps) I'm going to die! Leni: Lincoln! Shhh... (strokes his hair) It's okay, we're here for you. (Lisa comes back with a needle) Lisa: You might want to keep Lincoln still. (Lisa sticks the needle into Lincoln's arm) Lincoln: (flinches) Ow! Lisa: There, that should get out the poison. (Lincoln's arm began to inflate) Lincoln: (horrified) HOLY-! (It cuts to outside, spraying was heard from the room and all the sisters screamed. When it cuts back inside, the sisters all had wet cloths which were a little red) Lola: (horrified) Never seen, so much- Lucy: (smiles) I know, it was wicked. Luan: Did it help Lincoln's arm? Lincoln: (weakly) I don't... think so. Lisa: (scans Lincoln's arm) Oh no, the venom hasn't left. The excessive amount of blood pressure's made it worse. Lori: So what can we do?! Lisa: (looks down) There's nothing we can do. Lincoln: (shocked) What...? Lori: (dials a number) Come on! This has to work now! (groans) Nothing! Leni: (voice breaking) I can't believe this, Lincoln's going to die! Lola: (voice breaking) No no no! He can't die! Lincoln: (weakly) G-Guys...? Come here... (The sisters all looked down at Lincoln) Lincoln: (weakly) If this is m-my last day alive, then I wanted to say... Thank you all, for giving me a great life... (lightly smiles) I may have had flaws with you guys, but I love you, no matter what. Lori: (teary eyed) Oh Lincoln... We love you too... (The sisters then heard the door banging open, followed by doctors bursting in. They noticed Lana was with them) Lana: There he is! Doctor: Quickly, let's get this patient to the hospital! (The doctors place Lincoln onto the stretcher and wheel him downstairs and outside) Lori: Come on guys, we have to follow them! (The sisters get into Vanzilla and drive off after the Ambulance) Luna: How did the ambulance get here? Lana: I got them to come here. Lola: How did you do that? Lana: It began a while earlier. I was crying over the possible fate of Lincoln, but then I saw an Ambulance driving nearby, so I managed to get them to come into the house and take care of Lincoln! Luan: Wow, I can't believe you managed to tell them the details. Lana: I had to do something. It's my fault Lincoln's been poisoned, I just hope he'll be okay. Lynn: (sighs) We can only hope. (At the hospital, the siblings were in the waiting room. Soon, Rita and Lynn Sr. came in panting) Lynn Sr.: (pants) We got a phone call from the Ambulance! Rita: As soon as we heard, we came as fast as we could! Lori: Wait, does this mean the phone service is fixed? Lynn: Forget that! We need to wait here and make sure Lincoln's okay! (A doctor exited the room Lincoln was in) Doctor: You Louds sure are lucky. Lincoln is in a coma right now, but we successfully contained the venom in his blood. Lucy: Oh thank goodness. Rita: (sighs of relief) Thank goodness my baby is okay! Lynn Sr.: How did this happen? Leni: Lana, care to explain? Lana: Well... I left Lincoln with my pet rattlesnake. Lynn Sr.: (shocked) WHEN DID WE HAVE A RATTLESNAKE?! Luan: You know Lana Dad, she's 'snaking' to get more pets! (laughs) Get it? But, seriously, her rattlesnake bit Lincoln. Lana: I felt so guilty for what I did, so when I saw an Ambulance drive by, I tried my hardest to stop them and tell them what happened. Rita: Lana, I'm proud of you for what you did, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ground you, for a VERY long time. Lana: I don't care Mom, no punishment could ever affect me as much as what almost happened to Lincoln. Lori: And we all made sure Lincoln was calm while we were trying to help. Lynn Sr.: Well done girls, you all were there for your brother, and you handled the situation very well. Luan: But thank goodness Lincoln's going to be okay. Luna: Now all we have to do is wait. Lynn: Oh, and Lisa did weird things to Lincoln! Rita: (glares) Lisa! Lisa: (laughs nervously) Long story mother. ONE MONTH LATER (Vanzilla arrived at the Loud House. Rita and Lynn Sr. brought Lincoln out with a cast on his arm) Lynn Sr.: Girls! Lincoln's home! (The girls all came outside and hugged Lincoln) Lori: (smiles) We missed you so much Lincoln! Leni: (smiles) We were so worried you were going to die! Lincoln: (smiles) But I'm fine girls, you all did great looking after me. Thanks guys! Lynn: Of course Lincoln, we'd hate to lose you. Lincoln: And Lana? (Lana steps out looking nervous) Lincoln: I'm mad for you leaving me with your rattlesnake, (smiles) but I appreciate you getting the ambulance here. Lana: I had to big brother, I felt really upset for what I did, so I had to help instead of crying my eyes out all day. Lincoln: Thank you Lana. (Lincoln kneels down and gently hugs Lana with his working arm) Lana: I love you Lincoln. Lincoln: I love you too Lana. Lucy: By the way, what happened to your snake Lana? Lana: (sighs) I had to send it away. Lori: I'm sorry Lana, but we couldn't risk having it bite someone again. Lana: I know, no poisonous snake matters as much as my family! Leni: (smiles) Yup! The End Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions